


DickTim Oneshots

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: A series of DickTim oneshots, from smutty to sweet. All different ratings included, just so you know.





	1. Coat Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2011.

Tim’s lips ache.

He’s had this fake smile plastered on for  _hours_.

And it’s all Dick’s fault.

Curse that man and his ability to blackmail Tim into accompanying him to this cursed parties. Tim doesn’t want to be here. He has other things to do.

Work. Patrol. Gauging out his eyes.

Anything is better than these parties.

Of course, Dick is a natural. He works he crowds like a master, using the attention he gets to further his ends.

Tim will never be like that.

So 2 hours into the party, when Dick skips over to him in a secluded corner, Tim can’t help but glare at the man.

Dick pouts, “Aw, Tim. Don’t be like that.”

“I have more important things to do than escort you to these miserable affairs, Dick.” Tim rubs his temples, “If you don’t mind, I am going to leave now.”

Tim turns to go, but Dick suddenly has a grip on Tim’s arm, “Wait, Tim. I want to show you something first.”

The younger man stares at Dick for a few moments, weighing his options. He decides not to cause a scene and instead just lets Dick drag him out of the ballroom. They wander down a dimly-lit hallway for a few minutes, Dick tugging Tim along the whole way.

Finally, Tim is fed up, “Dick, what in the world-“

And suddenly he’s been shoved into a room.

A very dark, small room.

And Dick is pressed against him.

“What-“

But lips are on his and he’s being engaged in a hot, messy kiss.

Dick kisses with his whole being. Tim can feel their lips bruising, feels hands wander his form, and soon Tim melts into the ministrations, letting his brother thoroughly molest his mouth.

By the time they separate, Tim is very flustered, “Dick… Why?”

He chuckles, “I’ve always wanted to sneak away and make out with you in a coat closet.”

Tim blinks, “That’s ridiculously juvenile.”

Dick’s lips are just barely pressed against his, only enough that Tim can feel the smirk, “I know.”

They don’t leave the closet for nearly an hour.

And Tim’s lips ache in an entirely different way.


	2. Cuddles and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 2015.

“Timmy!” Dick bursts into the room and jumps at the younger man lying on the bed.

“Whoa!” Tim lifts his laptop away to try and save it. “Dick!”

The man is cuddling already, not giving him a chance to get away.

“Dick, come on, at least let me put my stuff aside,” Tim sighs.

“Mm.” Dick doesn’t let go but he does scoot over enough to allow Tim to set his laptop and papers on the bedside stand.

The instant everything is down Dick pulls him closer, snuggling into him.

Tim rolls his eyes affectionately, allowing the touchy man to move him as he saw fit. They ended up with Tim’s legs around Dick’s waist and Dick completely wrapped around him, his nose nuzzling Tim’s neck.

“What brought this on?” Tim runs his hands through his brother’s hair.

Dick takes a deep, slow inhale and hums pleasantly, “I was low on little brother cuddles.”

“Can’t have that.”

“Mm hm.”

Tim relaxes into the embrace, convincing himself that work can wait. Dick isn’t likely to let him go anytime soon, after all, so he might as well catch up on some rest.

Some time passes and Tim really starts to enjoy the cuddling and soft petting, but…

Dick doesn’t do it often but for some reason today he seems really interested in his neck. He’s sniffing a lot, and Tim feels a bit self-conscious.

“Do I smell bad?” Tim asks, hesitant.

Dick huffs a laugh, smiling against his neck. “Mm, no, you smell good, baby brother.”

Well okay then.

Their cuddle lasts ages, filled with Dick sniffling and nuzzling Tim’s neck. When Dick licks and nips at the pale skin, Tim flushes and smacks the back of his head, making the man laugh.

“Sorry, Timmy. You smell good enough to eat.”

“Oh my god, Dick.” Tim turns his head into the pillow.

Dick kisses his neck, “Aw, it’s okay. Just accept the compliment, baby bro.”

“That was a compliment?”

“Of course,” he nuzzles and kisses Tim’s jaw. “You have such a pretty neck.”

“Ugh…” Tim rubs his face against the pillow, “Ughhh…”

Dick laughs. “Love you, Tim.”


End file.
